Bloody Destiny
by AngelKairi
Summary: [Sora centric action oneshot, set in Wonderland.] 'Liquid garnets adorned one cheek: the other was black along the bone, courtesy of an Invisible’s sword. Somehow, it only accentuated his angelic beauty as he fought on.' [Please review♥.]


_**Bloody Destiny**_

Sora looked the mottled red Queen in the eyes. "You should never have given that command," he told her calmly, quietly. "_Never _threaten me. I don't take it well."

The Queen of Hearts was rapidly turning a blotchy purple. "Wonderland is _mine_!" She shrieked wildy.

"Never said it wasn't." He agreed amiably.

She continued as though he hadn't spoken. "_Mine!_ You have no right to just barge in here and-"

"Kill you enemies?" He quirked one brown eyebrow.

"_Exactly!_ And... my roses are white! And the penalty for that is-"

"Off with my head." The black-clad Keyblade Master gave an exaggerated sigh. In a relaxed pose, his hands behind his head, he gave Her Majesty a challenging look. "Do it, then."

Her pudgy face was now infused with a deep purple. "_Guards!"_

Faster than a viper's strike, he whipped his Keyblade out and crouching, tossed it at the two nearest guards; they were knocked out of the battle instantly. Two more lunged for him, spears (more like hand-held lances; his detached mind filed the information away for later assessment on his enemies) red as blood, and no doubt hungry to be dyed further. He batted one out of the way almmost carelessly; these were not the kind of opponents that posed a threat to him. The other aimed high, just under his chin- twisting the Keyblade around theshaft like a snake, Sora ungracefully jammed his own weapon at the card's head, the only three-dimensional part of it that was worth attacking. Expressionless, he watched the stunned thing's head snap back at the impact and fall to the ground.

Other card soldiers rushed him, three at once- they never lived the regret it as he sliced the paper bodies in half, crouching for maximum power. And through it all, the Queen of Hearts stood shrieking, coloured face an unattractive combination with her greasy black hair and rotund body; "_Kill him! Do it! Kill him!"_

Scowling, Sora leapt above the remaining cards, twisting to bring his weapon down on the back of the neck of a shocked Clubs card with a sickening _thud._ Landing easily on the wooden border of the jury box she was shouting from, he narrowed his sky blue eyes. "That is really obnoxious, you know," he told her firmly. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't yell any more. It's getting hard to concentrate."

She clutched the throne's armrests on each side of her, babbling obscenities at him in sheer terror.

"Not only that," he continued with an exasperated sigh, "the loud noise will probably attract Heartless-"

Her mindless gibbering increased in volume as her terror grew, and this time he detected a low undertone, not from her but from somewhere behind him- a spinning, slicing sound. Without turning, he swung his Keyblade hard around his back, swapping hands behind his back and catching it easily in his left. "Too late." He told her emotionlessly. "There should be at least three Soldiers right behind me now, on the verge of vanishing." He twisted his neck to take a look- the last body glimmered, leaving behind an expansive amount of munny. Just as uncaring, he rapped the Oblivion Keyblade hard on the monarch's temple, raising a wail from the beleagured Card soldiers who weren't too preoccupied with their new, numerous foes. Taking a final glance at her prone, inert form, he shook his spiked head and jumped back down to the fray.

Two Large Bodies made their slow, ponderous way towards him as he quickly despatched a jittery group of yellow-eyed Shadow Heartless intent on stealing his heart- he chuckled humourlessly at the irony, evil creatures in a rose garden, as though they were wooing away an innocent maiden's heart- and one jumped before reaching him, sending a shockwave that caught him before he left the ground, although it didn't hurt much. He quickly glided over the top of the other, sending its heart soaring into the skies with only two ferocious blows, and turned to the other, more cautious Large Body. It drew its massive bulk in and turned slowly; Sora ran at its back, Keyblade coming up and ripping cruelly into the curiously unfleshlike body, rending a shuddering cry from the beast moments before it sank to the ground, dissolving in a bloody puzzle.

Liquid garnets adorned one cheek- the other was black along the bone, courtesy of an Invisible's sword. Somehow, it only accentuated his angelic beauty as he fought on.

A small grunt of pain escaped his lips as a Shadow raked its filthy black claws into his left calf muscle; he gritted his white teeth and kicked it hard, then spun and finished it off with a sharp jab where its heart should have been, grimacing as tiny drops of blood sprayed the solid bodies of motionless card soldiers all about him, as though they were simply sleeping on the short green grass. White roses bordering the garden shook and swayed with the warring creatures as they circled each other in a dance of death.

Sora smiled grimly as he battled on. So the Queen wanted her roses red, did she? The Oblivion Keyblade hummed and sang through the air to slash the windpipe of a Soldier Heartless, and tiny beads of red blood like delicate jewels flew from the body that had not yet vanished in an arc, spattering the pearly petals with crimson.

He'd give her red.

* * *

Little Sora-centric drabble focusing on his fighting, just to brush up on my action skills. Sorry if any words are joined together- has a tendency to join things I don't want to be joined. Please review, criticism is accepted! I really hoped you all enjoyed this! Haha, I just had to write an action fic, I haven't done any action in so long, and I wanted to read some blood flying, even if it was my own writing... XD _:is a gory, bloodthirstygirl:_ Oh, and title courtesy of Raccoon48- she made the quote on an icon spree of hers. 

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**


End file.
